Destoroyah
Destoroyah is a 541 million year old giant demonic Kaiju. He is one of Godzilla's most powerful, evil and dangerous enemies and is the true main antagonist of the Heisei series, serving as the final antagonist and originating from events of the original 1954 ''Godzilla ''film. He was born from a colony of Precambrian crustaceans mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon used to kill the original Godzilla. He later evolved and became a perfect form, whilst encountering the dying Godzilla and his son Godzilla Junior, both of whom he attacked and attempted to kill. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return Destoroyah was revealed to be the one who killed King Ghidorah. He revealed everything about his origin to Team Disney Angel...and proved to be a HARSH opponent for them! He even seemed to match Godzilla when he wore him down with his oxygen destroyer power and threw Godzilla right into a massive power plant! At first, it seemed like victory was assured when Draven, Sailor Libra, Redflame and Majingirl found powers they never knew they had. With help from Underfox, Angewomon and Myotismon, they seemed to have wiped out Destoroyah. But it turned out that Destoroyah wasn't finished yet: he had another form...one of horrifying appearance and vast power. And this time, nothing seemed to work on him! The tide seemed to turn when Godzilla came back. But because he had absorbed so much energy in such a short time, he had become Burning Godzilla and was in danger of meltdown. Yet, he would not rest until Destoroyah was brought down, which only sped up his death clock! To make things worse, all the evil in Destoroyah's heart attracted a huge swarm of Heartless making it just about impossible for any of the other members of Team Disney Angel to come and aid Godzilla...who eventually succumbed to his condition and fell to the ground dying. In great pain and desperation, Angewomon tried to heal her weary, dying friend to the point of exhaustion. But all her efforts proved to barely do a thing. Then something unexpected happened: a strange power began to flow over everyone. It destroyed the Heartless, hurt Destoroyah and healed Godzilla, Angewomon and everyone else. It turned out to be coming from Mothra, who was very angry with Destoroyah for trying to kill Godzilla and conquer the Godzilla universe. A bunch of Godzilla's other friends also proved to be pissed off at Destoroyah as they used their special powers and techniques on him and eventually beat him to a pulp! Finally, after Mothra crippled Destoroyah again, the Disney Angels, Godzilla and Minya combined their powers to destroy the demon kaiju for good...or so they certainly hoped. Trivia * Destoroyah has the power of the oxygen destroyer, which killed the first Godzilla. * Desotoroyah is one of the darkest villain monsters in the entire Godzilla franchise. Gallery destoroyah scream.jpg destoroyah full view.jpg Destroyah.jpg go8.jpg Godzilla_-_Launch_Trailer_-_Destoroyah.png Godzilla_-_PS4-PS3_-_Ultimate_mayhem_(E3_Trailer)_-_Destoroyah.png Godzilla_-_PS4-PS3_-_Ultimate_mayhem_(E3_Trailer)_-_Destoroyah_micro-oxygen.png godzilla-vs-destoroyah.jpg Godzilla-VS-Destoroyah-godzilla-34314622-1600-900.png destoroyah attack.jpg destoroyah flying.jpg 11destoroyah02.jpg 59FmLEb.jpg 59FmLEb2.jpg 93f8e75b-614b-48e0-bdec-a1cb0408d15d.jpg Destoroyah_Image.jpg destoroyah1.jpg destoroyah-closeup-sm.jpg destoroyah-thumb-1.jpg Destroyah2.JPG destroyah-godzilla-10931684-394-260.jpg godzilla vs. destoroyah.jpg etbll0.png godzillavsdestoroyah.jpg screenshot_2_19909.jpg Destoroyah's super and ultimate forms Destoroyah super.jpg|Destoroyah's super form (art by HORRIOR) Destoroyah super closeup.png|Look into my eyes! (Art by HORRIOR) Destoroyah ultimate.png|Destoroyah's ultimate form (made by HORRIOR) Destoroyah super laser attack.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mutants Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Flyers Category:Monsters Category:Characters that hail from the Toho Godzilla Universe Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Crustaceans Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith Wickham Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Controller Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Menslady125's Complete Monsters